Sepulchral (Multiplayer Map)
A multiplayer map based on the 343 Guilty Spark level from Halo and Quarantine Zone from Halo 2. It is a Survival only map. This map plays just like a campaign map. Flood No matter the number of players, the Flood difficulty is always at Legendary. There 250 flood forms throughout the entirety of the level. For every additional player joining Player 1, 50 extra flood forms are spawned. If a 16 player game is established for Sepulchral, the total number of flood forms will be 1000. Flood Forms Infection Carrier Combat Pure Forms Map Size Sepulchral is a massive map. It begins above ground same as the 343 Guilty Spark level, and using elevators, descends 5 floors. Each floor, save for the above ground section is roughly the size of the multiplayer map Blood Gulch. Weapons Scout Weapons Defensive Weapons Offensive Weapons AoE and DoT Weapons The Map There are two possible routes through the catacombs of Sepulchral. Each team will have their routes randomly chosen before game start. The main route is a long, dark passage through several doors, halls and rooms. There are numerous halls which lead back to the main hall. While many of the halls go to the next destination, many lead to dead ends (literally). Because of the near pitch black rooms and halls, you may never see the drop that lay waiting at the end of these dead ends. There are fewer flood on this route, though it may not be the flood that kill you but rather the darkness itself. The Second route is a gondola which traverses the large voids of Sepulchral. The gondola is player controlled (Monitor). The switch that starts the gondola also controls the paths it takes. The gondolas many path options make it very difficult to safely travel to the end. The gondola is also the path with which the main flood force is found. The flood forms jump from large beams up in the top parts of the rooms where the gondola passes. The darkness up there makes it impossible to see the flood leaping down until they are few away from you. Light at the End of the Tunnel The end of the map is a Large room that is lit extremely bright with white lights everywhere. Many energy walls fill the room. The two routes converge into this room. The players must deactivate the correct walls in order to reach the lift at the end. Incorrect deactivation's lead to flood entering the rooms. Each incorrect deactivation leads to more forms each time. There is the possibility of becoming overcome by these waves before reaching the lift. When the lift is reached it will go all the way to the surface and when it stops, the game ends. Monitors There are a total of two monitors on the map. One for each team. A player from each team is randomly selected to be the Monitor. The monitor is responsible for activating/deactivating shields and unlocking/opening doors. the monitors have energy beams for a weapon, but has a small shielding. Monitors are primary targets of the flood and so must be protected. Monitors can also activate sleeping sentinels at the cost of the strength of the energy beam. These sentinels will follow the party of the monitor that activated them until destroyed. One Life to Live There is no respawns on Sepulchral. If a player dies they go into camera mode and can change between players of their team. They however cannot go into free mode which would allow them to see the spawning flood. If a monitor is destroyed, it cannot be replaced. But, because of the access panels throughout the level, a monitor from the other team can make its way to the destroyed monitors team and perform its functions. This is very dangerous as the probability of destruction is tripled. It is not only dangerous to be in the rooms, but it is also dangerous in the access panels where flood infection forms can enter. If both monitors are destroyed the mission ends.